


客官，您点的“蔡”齐了（下）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	客官，您点的“蔡”齐了（下）

餐厅开在崇明岛上，路程太远，蔡明骏又起大早忙活了一天，这会儿安静下来，加上吴世勋车开的也稳，眼皮渐渐变得黏糊，脑袋跟小鸡啄米似的，一点一点。

“你睡觉，嗯……我叫你。”

他发现吴世勋虽然能说中文，但只有一些简单的词汇和句子，大部分时间得靠猜才能明白吴世勋要跟他说什么。蔡明骏歪着脑袋想了想，哦，这人可能是让他睡一会儿，到了再叫醒他。

“不用，我不困。”

前脚刚说完，后脚脑袋就靠在窗玻璃上睡着了。

睡的也不算踏实，总惦记这是别人的车，旁边还坐一大帅哥，生怕自己平时难看的睡相在帅哥面前暴露，蔡明骏睡睡醒醒折腾一路。

旁边吴世勋就看着，看这人一路翻来覆去，一会儿枕着靠垫，一会儿脑袋后仰，那截白皙的脖颈就大大方方露出来，像极了奶油蛋糕。心里琢磨这人也太没有戒备心了吧，就这么随便被吃的诱惑，上了不熟悉人的车，不怕被拐走吗？

记得以前同学养小兔子，他去看过几回，前几次兔子根本不搭理他，见他来就扭过去露个圆嘟嘟的屁股给他，后来熟了，便愿意凑近些闻闻他的手，窝在他怀里眯觉，但也就是这样了，如果吴世勋再敢进一步，两颗兔牙保准能把他咬出血。现在想想，蔡明骏倒是和那只兔子挺像，一边充满戒备心，一边又想要点儿温暖。

套过江浩坤两句话，说是以前这人有个师父，待他虽严格，但也是把他当自己孩子养，再仔细一问，才知道这人从小没了妈，亲爹也不怎么管他。以前见到那只兔子的怜爱心顿时重现，闲下来就琢磨要怎么才能再近一步，就当弥补从前的遗憾，送温暖了，可近着近着他就不光想送温暖了，还想让兔子依赖这份温暖，再也别走。就这么打听到那间餐厅，然后找了借口把人带过去，不是为别的什么，就是想让他知道这世上还是有人关心他的，会带他去吃好吃的，去看好风景。

 

过减速带的时候，蔡明骏被颠醒了，揉着眼睛思考了三秒我是谁我在那儿我要去干什么，回头看见吴世勋那张帅脸，立马记起是跟人来吃饭来了，慌忙抹了把嘴角，还好还好，没把口水流人车上。

自打高中毕业旅行后再没来过崇明岛，他记性又不好，哪条路怎么走忘得一干二净，反倒吴世勋这个外国人对这地方轻车熟路。蔡明骏跟在他后面，心想这外国友人还挺有两下的——对于蔡明骏这种路痴来说，但凡能认路，哪怕一只小虫子他都佩服的不得了。

七拐八拐就拐到藏在巷子拐角的餐厅，餐厅的门脸很朴素，简单的青砖外墙，玻璃门上挂着餐厅的招牌。蔡明骏是头一次来这地方，对于餐厅大隐隐于市的的作风惊讶无比。

“厉害了我的哥。”

见他半张着嘴发愣，吴世勋噗嗤一声笑出来。蔡明骏回过神，挺尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。

 

他喜欢吃虾蟹，见着海鲜就挪不动眼睛，也不管后面写了几个数字，这个这个这个，那个那个那个，统统都要。点完菜看吴世勋还是那副笑吟吟的样子，才反应过来自己是不是太不客气了。不对，是这人说要作为回礼请他吃饭的，立马又挺直身板，一副理所当然的样子。

等上菜的间隙，蔡明骏东瞧瞧西望望，多动症一样，看什么都觉得新奇，都想上去摸摸，这会儿又对着桌上的烛台啧啧称赞。灰鲸倒不是没有这些玩意儿，可两相一对比，明显是人家的东西更精致。瞧这雕刻手艺，瞧这造型创作，太牛掰了。哎呦我去，这蜡烛还带香味呢。蔡明骏盯着微弱的烛光，笑得傻乎乎。

“这里，怎么样？”烛光后的吴世勋开口了，帅脸罩上一层暖黄色调，凌厉的五官也变得柔和，“你喜欢吗？”

“当然——”

等等，是不是哪里不对？

烛光，晚餐，1V1，这不就是标准的二人约会吗！意识到这点，本来想说的当然喜欢硬生生被他咽回肚子，整个人都挺尴尬的，连吴世勋那张帅脸看起来都有点别扭。

对方似乎没注意到他的内心戏，只静静看着他，一脸懵懂无知人畜无害。蔡明骏清了清嗓子，仔细遣词造句，生怕哪个地方说不对了让别人误会。

“挺好的。”

“嗯……你，喜欢吗？”

哎不是，这人真的是个死脑筋吗？都说了挺好还要问喜不喜欢。蔡明骏咬着嘴唇，实在不知道怎么回答吴世勋。

正郁闷着呢，服务员端着菜犹如天使降临，蔡明骏热泪盈眶，抄起刀叉就开动，也不跟吴世勋客气。

哎妈，太好吃了吧。嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼。

我去，真好吃。嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼。

册那，好吃到想哭！嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼。

吴世勋之前和朋友来过几次，相比西餐，他更喜欢日料，只是这会儿看见蔡明骏吃的香，自己也被感染的胃口大增，何况对面还有双因为惊讶于感叹而瞪圆的眼睛，以及嚼个不停的兔子嘴，他心情好的像躺在沙滩上晒太阳。正对着这张脸下饭，对面却突然停下动作，掏出个本子一边吃一边写。

“不好吃？”

“啊？哦，不是不是，我就是想记下来，师父说，见着好吃的别光顾着吃，要记住为什么好吃。”他吧啦吧啦解释一通，见对面吴世勋懵着帅脸，才反应过来这人恐怕又没听懂他在说什么，敲敲脑门，挑了简单词汇重复道：“很好吃，要记下来。”

“嗯……职业病？”

“聪明。”蔡明骏抬手就冲对方竖大拇指，他只顾着眼前笔记，并没有看见吴世勋嘴角愈加浓郁的笑意，还有一点看不清摸不透的东西。

 

一顿饭下来，小本子满满当当记了十几页纸，蔡明骏心满意足，一边整理笔记，一边挖了勺香草奶油芭菲放进嘴里，香草混着甜甜的奶油在舌尖炸开，蔡明骏高兴的想捧脸傻笑，当然他也这么做了，捧着脸，笑得酒窝都露出来。正陶醉着呢，嘴角就被谁的指尖划过，他倏地睁开眼，对面吴世勋抬了抬手指，示意道：“奶油，你的嘴角。”

这太刺激了，蔡明骏愣在那儿不知该做何反应，下一刻，吴世勋伸出舌头舔干净手指，弯着月牙眼说：“好甜。”

得，这下也别等反射弧回来了，蔡明骏当场炸成烟花。砰砰砰的，耳朵尖尖都炸红了。

“蔡大厨？”五根手指在眼前晃了晃，可是落在蔡明骏眼里那就是勾魂啊，勾的他魂不守舍，想遁地而走。

蔡明骏慌了，内心依旧翻江倒海，面上却不显现，只半张着嘴傻兮兮盯着吴世勋。这回倒是吴世勋被他瞧得不自在，面带歉意跟他说对不起。他当然是一点都没听进去，两手揉皱了桌布，想着是疯狂逃跑为好，还是指着这人鼻子骂他流氓的好，但是哪一种选择都好像在拍言情剧，而他就是等着被男主各种调戏的女主角。

女主角？蔡明骏一阵恶寒，抱着胳膊抖了几抖，殊不知他这副模样让吴世勋憋笑憋到内伤。

这人怎么这么好玩儿，被调戏了，半天反应不过来，等反应过来八成不知又想到哪儿去了。他抿了口气泡酒，悠悠然笑起来：“我们接下来去哪里？”

“啊？”

“酒吧？咖啡厅？”

“我能不能回家……”蔡明骏觉得他要待不下去了。那人刚才一番举动让他摸不着北，甚至隐隐觉着哪里不对，可吴世勋还是一脸人畜无害，仿佛东想西想内心龌龊的只有他自己。

“也好。”

还以为不会被答应，没想到同意的挺痛快，蔡明骏也就顺杆而下，跟吴世勋鞠躬道谢，起身先一步离开餐厅。

 

所以，狗血言情剧今天是非演不可吗！

蔡明骏站在餐厅门口，看着漫天瓢泼大雨再次心如死灰。嗯，下了雨，男女主角就可以继续约会，完了情到深处顺理成章就这样这样、那样那样。很好，这很狗血剧。

“下雨了。”

我知道，我还不瞎。蔡明骏叹口气，说：“酒吧在哪儿？”

“跟我来。”

跟着吴世勋又三绕两绕，一路小跑去了不远处的酒吧。扫着身上雨水坐在卡座等吴世勋去点饮料，趁这个空档，他开始琢磨那股不对劲。

从第一次见到吴世勋时的内心戏开始琢磨，当时也就觉着这人长挺帅，哦，还诬陷他偷听，第二回见面就是那道胡编乱造的菜品，第三次四次五次，更是没感觉到什么怪异之处，全当来餐厅用餐的客人对待，直到今天下午，他看见吴世勋跟他挥着手，一脸期待叫了声“骏骏”。

对，就是这里！当时只想着这人还真来找他，丝毫没注意到这声过从亲密的称呼。

蔡明骏懵逼了，骏骏这个名字只有印象中的妈妈喊过他，他爹只叫他明骏，师父、佳禾还有同事都喊他小蔡。这样就说的通那股奇怪的波动了。他砸吧着那一声“骏骏”，越砸吧内心波动越大，像投了石子进湖水，泛起的涟漪摇晃了原本的平淡从容。

“你的汽水。”

那双柔软的手捧了杯汽水递来面前，蔡明骏循着手，慢慢往上看，看见吴世勋站在暖黄灯光下专注的看他。

涟漪又出现了，他猛然记起上一次出现的时间地点——可不就是头回跟佳禾说话那次。阳光下逆光而立的佳禾满目好奇问他在干什么，然后贼兮兮告诉他有办法搞定陆远。现在，吴世勋也是这样，有些好奇，用目光询问他在想什么。他仿佛站在悬崖，如果眼前这人轻轻推一把，他就会失足摔下去。那样的话，可真就太糟糕了。

“谢谢。”低着头不敢看吴世勋，转移注意力研究五颜六色的汽水。对方不动声色看了看他，便专注舞台上的表演。

整个过程都很静默，蔡明骏没办法专心女歌手的歌声，因为就现在这个位置来说，要看女歌手就得越过吴世勋的肩膀。怎么就挑了这么个位置，蔡明骏刨着头发懊恼的很，他一头砸在桌子上，咣当一声，连隔壁人都往他这儿瞧。

“骏骏？”

“……你能别这么叫我吗？”可别扭了。

那人又是一脸听不懂，蔡明骏心好累，摆摆手示意自己没关系。

“……你开车还喝酒？！”

被抓包的吴世勋只花了三秒钟时间就冷静下来，露出标准的尴尬且懊恼的表情：“嗯……习惯了，对不起。”

“……”

“啊，你的汽水，没有了。”

撒完谎就要转移话题，吴世勋小心翼翼观察蔡明骏的表情，见对方似乎已经开始犹豫要不要续杯，心里悄悄松口气。

这边蔡明骏也的确犹豫着续杯的问题。汽水好喝，但又不是很想待下去，他拿不定主意便看向吴世勋，对方已然叫来服务员吩咐续杯，转眼瞧见蔡明骏还在犹豫，心下也明白了七七八八，笑着说道：“喝完，回去。”

一听见回去俩字，蔡明骏顿时来了神，腰板都挺直了，跟着音乐摇头晃脑，脸上的小酒窝晃得吴世勋心烦意乱。

 

可是并没有说好是这样回去的好吗！！！

蔡明骏扛着眼睛发直脚底打晃的吴世勋，彻底暴躁了。

这人是想干嘛呀！明知道自己酒量不行还一个劲的喝酒，喝就喝吧，临了又把车钥匙扔过来说拜托他开车回去，是不知道他没有驾照是吗！你这样我就尴尬的不想做人了！

蔡明骏气的甩开靠在肩上的醉鬼，那人晃晃悠悠眼看要摔倒，本着天字第一号大好人的原则，蔡明骏还是重新把人拽回自己身上。带着酒气的喘息又潮又热，一股脑喷上脖子，蔡明骏的脖子很敏感，一点风吹草动都受不了，他不停往旁边躲，吴世勋就不停凑过来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔外国话，偶尔夹杂一两句“骏骏”。

骏骏不是你叫的，谢谢。

这时候雨倒是小了，蔡明骏伸手去接雨滴，凉丝丝的触觉在手心散开，瞟一眼肩膀上的帅脸，他挺想一巴掌呼过去的，想想又舍不得，爱护花草，人人有责。

俗话说，天将降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志劳其筋骨，本大厨是要成为米其林三星大厨的人，好的，我去了。

窝在石墩上的人悄悄睁开一只眼睛，张望那个大义凛然的背影，笑得像偷了鸡的黄鼠狼。

 

跟酒吧服务员询问了最近酒店的地址，蔡明骏扛着吴世勋吭哧吭哧一路扛过去。进了房间，毫不客气就把人往床上扔，跟扔沙袋似的，他揉着酸痛的肩膀，看那人一点反应都没，心想师父说的没错，酒精误事。

床上的醉鬼似乎因为衣物缠身而难受的紧，手扒拉着领带，扒拉不下来就开始哼唧。蔡明骏倒好热水回来就看见吴世勋撅着屁股，脑袋埋在枕头里一拱一拱的，嘴里还是那些他听不懂的叽叽歪歪。瞬间想起小时候养过的猫。他小时候熊的很，剪了自己衣服就往小猫身上套，小猫穿不惯，就摆出吴世勋同款姿势，在床上滚来滚去。捋了把被雨淋湿的头发，心底顿时软了。

一边费劲伺候那人脱衣服，一边恨恨发誓下次得点更贵的菜，得全部讨回来，都是劳务费，他应得的。

然而高档衬衫的扣子very难解，刚才扒拉领带就废了半天劲，他才不会说反方向一抽差点儿勒死吴世勋。总之，扣子解开了，他也累的一头汗，半跪在床边更加very想给这人一脚。

图什么啊，累死累活伺候这么一个说不上多熟的人，还花了他好几千块钱的房钱，他一个打工仔容易么他。

吴世勋睡着的样子很安静，床头灯给他五官打上一层柔光，像杂志上的超级男模。蔡大厨又不甘心了，这世上怎么会有这么好看的人，老天爷偏心眼儿。

“……”

“啊？”

“￥……*%￥*……”

“请讲中文，谢谢。”

说完才想起这人醉的稀里糊涂，跟他说什么恐怕都不会听明白。蔡明骏烦躁的刨了刨头发，抬脚就要去寻摸沙发睡觉。垂在身侧的手突然被握住，不等他反应过来，已然天旋地转躺在吴世勋身下。

也不知道谁规定的，这个破戏码就发生在他身上了。

蔡明骏拱着压在身上的肩膀，连大侠饶命都没骨气的说出来了，那人还是无动于衷。这他妈真的很尴尬，哎呦喂大侠你放过我吧。

“兔兔……”

“啊？”

“兔兔……别走……”

谁是你兔兔！这人别脑子喝坏了吧。

“我不是你的兔兔，你快起来，沉死了！”

大概是听明白了不是你仨字，吴世勋迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，傻愣着看了蔡明骏看了好一会儿，bia叽一下两手拍上蔡明骏的脸，嘟着嘴作势就要亲过来。

………………

没错，一向觉得自己随机应变能力足以翻天的蔡明骏傻眼了，就看红红的嘴唇越凑越近，越近越要往前拱，bia叽，亲上了。

“……………………神经病啊！！！！！”

气血上涌，羞愤交加，蔡明骏大喝一声就掀翻了“神经病”，连滚带爬下了床，狠命擦着嘴巴，抖索着手指指控凶犯。

这么一通折腾，吴世勋似乎有些清醒了，歪着身子眯着眼，看蔡明骏气的想咬人的架势，还不明白发生了什么，眨了眨眼睛，说：“骏骏？”

简直槽多无口。

这一声骏骏倒是把他的暴躁压下去了，可烦躁却有增无减。蔡明骏一屁股坐在地上，心想他这是招谁惹谁了，真不知道谁规定的今天必须得演这么一出狗血言情剧，还让他来演主角。

“骏骏，你去哪里？”

去刨你祖坟。嗯……有点恶毒了。

“你睡觉，我回家。”到现在他还惦记着要简单明了解释给吴世勋听，活该一步一步走的无法回头。

帅哥这回听明白了，原本凌厉的眉毛耷拉着，嘴角也垂下去，像极了被主人抛弃的小奶狗，上前一步拽着蔡明骏的手，把人带进怀里，特委屈的嘀咕开来：“骏骏，%*&……（*&——*（%”

虽然听不懂他在说什么，可那副表情烙上了心底，涟漪哗哗哗的，一波未平一波又起，哪怕不停的深呼吸也阻止不了这股波动，他已经能想象出脚下碎石跌落悬崖的声音。

完蛋了，册那这回真的完蛋了。

“吴先生，你是不是误会了什——”

bia叽，嘴巴又被堵住了，还不仅仅用嘴唇，吴世勋用上了舌头，用上了牙齿，用上了急切的粗喘。堵一会儿松一会儿，再叫几声骏骏，再堵一会儿再松一会儿，再叫很多声骏骏。

咣当，喀啦喀啦，咚。蔡明骏摔死了。

 

第一次的过程大概没有以为的那么痛苦。

吴世勋的动作很温柔，温柔的像对待瓷娃娃，动作又像小奶狗，舔着他的眼睛嘴巴下颌线，再从脖子舔到锁骨胸口小腹，舔上胸口的时候，蔡明骏怕痒，不停向后躲着，吴世勋一把将他拽回来，醉眼朦胧可怜兮兮问他是不是不舒服，他疯狂点头，凶手噗嗤一声笑出来，扑上前搂紧他脖子，嘀咕着骏骏你好可爱。

说实话，蔡明骏心里挺复杂的，基本上吴世勋每做一个动作他都想骂声册那然后一记回旋踢招呼上去，可是吴世勋一旦软了嗓子喊他骏骏，他就没辙了。

他想，会不会是久违的称呼引起了心里面的懦弱？人不都是这样吗？最亲密的称呼被重新提起后，就会变得手无缚鸡之力。你看电视剧里，男女主角吵架以后，但凡男主喊上那么一声只有对方才会懂的昵称，女主顿时就心软了。可是“骏骏”并不属于他和吴世勋单独所有啊，是妈妈这么喊他的，只有妈妈这样喊过他。所以，他又成为那个找到避风港的小雏鸡了吗？

进入的时候，蔡明骏抓破了撑在身侧的臂膀，血红几道爪子印，吴世勋低头看了看，亲着他的耳朵用气音问他是不是很疼。这不废话吗，蔡明骏抬起胳膊捂住眼睛，他真心看不下去这人小奶狗的样子了。支吾着求吴世勋轻点，他受不了。

那人停顿了一下，反而疾风骤雨一般进攻，蔡明骏嗓子都喊哑了，感觉整个人从后面一直撕裂到头发稍，所有关节像被固定住，疼的无法动弹。他能不能收回这段开头那句话。

恍惚间觉着自己成了烤面包用的面团，被吴世勋翻来覆去揉搓，一会儿就得进烤箱了吧。

“在想什么？”

他被翻了个儿，跪趴在床上，吴世勋抓着他后腰，一下一下往里顶，内脏都要被这股蛮力顶碎了。胃里翻江倒海，蔡明骏捂住嘴，又想恳求吴世勋慢点儿，又害怕忍不住吐出来。泪水硬生生被逼出来，默念着要放松要放松，可是后穴不受控制，夹着那东西夹得吴世勋更加暴躁。

眼看身下人神智恍惚，或许下一秒就要两眼一翻晕过去，吴世勋放慢了动作，弯下腰吻他后脊椎，哑着嗓子哄他叫出来，可蔡明骏听不懂啊，他难受的想哭，抬手就想给吴世勋一肘子，奈何软的像烂泥，反倒被那人捉住手按在自己大腿上，又开始一轮进攻。

整个过程或许很长，又或许很短，总之记忆在他射出来后就断线了。最后的画面便是吴世勋握着他的东西替他撸出来，捏着他的下巴一遍遍吻他，叫他骏骏，他终于说出来一句完整话：“别这么叫我……”

只听笑声传进耳朵，然后便感觉身体里像被什么填满，很热，像融化的巧克力滴在手背上。

股间发粘，床上的人难受的直哼哼，侧着身蜷成一团，眼角和脸颊尽是干透的泪痕，嘟着红通通一张嘴，好一副我见犹怜模样。吴世勋又硬了，可是不能再继续了，从任何方面来考虑，他都必须忍住，说白了这就是一场诱奸，天知道明天天亮以后会得到什么待遇，能容忍他这一次，估计已经是蔡明骏最大限度了，毕竟，什么都没有说过。

撩开掩住脸的发丝，他再度吻上去，甚至摒了呼吸，生怕碰碎这样好看的瓷娃娃。嘴巴里默念着对不起可是我好喜欢你，一点儿都不生硬，一点儿羊肉串味儿都不带，很标准的，学了很久的，一句喜欢你。

 

呔！来者何人！报上名来！

小的姓吴名世勋。

犯了何罪！

诱奸——不不不，迷奸？也不对，我中文不好，嗯……上床。

上床？

是和喜欢的人。

哪个人？

蔡明骏。

是长这个样子吗？

高高在上的判官慢慢转过身子，吴世勋一惊：“蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡明骏！”

可不是，面前这张脸除了蔡明骏还能有谁。

给我阉了他！

一声令下，只见三五个五大三粗的汉子将他围成一圈，其中一个拿着那——么大一把大剪子，剪树枝用的那种，嘿嘿嘿淫笑着，举着剪子咔嚓咔嚓走过来，再一看，怎么又是蔡明骏？！

 

吴世勋一哆嗦，倒抽口凉气猛地醒来，头一件事就是掀被子看小小吴同志是否安好，还在还在。他拍着胸口安慰自己幼小的心灵，安慰一半又觉着哪儿不对，回头一看，果然旁边是空的，一摸，枕头也是凉的，估计天没亮人就走了。

仰面栽回床上，裹紧被子瞅着那个空位发愣，蔡明骏的味道还留在被子里，他深深吸了一口，有点儿想哭。

一定要好好道歉才行啊，然后告诉蔡明骏他憋了好久的话。

 

只是那天之后再也没见到蔡明骏。

这人像是打定主意要躲着他，就连打听来的家里地址都永远黑着灯，任凭守上一天一夜都没见过灯亮。也就赶巧了，在中国取景的戏份全部拍完，接下来是土耳其、意大利、挪威，越跑越远。吴世勋站在加尔赫峰脚下，周围白茫茫一片，他冷得直打哆嗦，两眼发光捧着手机四处找信号。

临走前恳求蔡明骏的房东一旦蔡明骏回来务必给他打电话，房东听他可怜巴巴说完自己如何找到失联已久的学长，又如何因为抢了女朋友而把学长惹生气，现在分手了，悔悟了，想给学长道歉，房东看他不像骗人，说着说着差点儿哭出来的样子，心一下就软了，便点点头答应下来。

虽然靠演技取得满分，可是必要时候必要手段，一切都是为了伟大的下半身——呃不，下半生幸福做的打算。

电话信号不好，他中文不好，房东一句话里半句都是上海话，一番交流下来硬是出了一后背的汗，好不容易听明白，原来蔡明骏出差了，跑去北京学习交流一个月，时间点差不多就是那两天。吴世勋松了口气，至少，蔡明骏应该不是故意躲他的。

 

“学长”窝在椅子上看窗外雨下不停，萎靡的快要长蘑菇。他薅了把头发，余光瞥见自己乱的像鸟窝的造型，更加萎靡。天生自然卷，一碰见下雨头发就蓬松的跟烫了头似的。同屋的老王过来揉了把他的头发，问他为什么不跟别人出去玩，最后一天要好好放松一下。蔡明骏乜他一眼，特幽怨蹦出几个字：下雨了，不想去。

“呦喂，就这么点儿毛毛雨还能把您蔡大厨打倒了。”

打倒蔡明骏的不是下雨，而是下雨天。一朝被蛇咬，那之后一遇上下雨就想起吴世勋，想起这样这样、那般那般的故事。   

那天早上醒来，看见吴世勋躺在自己旁边，还愣了好半天，心想不是应该在家吗，怎么跟这人躺一块去了。这么一动弹，钝痛立刻从屁股和腰扩散，他一拍脑门，什么都想起来了。气得直跳脚，想找把刀把这人剁吧剁吧扔烤箱里烤了，可浑身疼得剜心刺骨，再加上看见这人睡得毫无防备的样子，挥起来的手终究放下去。

颜狗是罪我有罪。

可是，并不是这样吧。那又是什么呢？他有点儿不敢想，害怕想出答案他连尸首都收不回来。他没谈过恋爱，跟佳禾那段说白了也是他单相思，自打年初佳禾走了以后单相思都没有了，也难过了几天，为自己无疾而终的初恋，但也渐渐好了。可这些东西偏偏又被吴世勋找回来，然后双手奉上要送给他。综合各方面条件，他没道理不接，但也没道理去接，男人和男人谈恋爱，多奇怪啊。

蔡明骏轻手轻脚穿好衣服，一瘸一拐打算三十六计走为上，走到门口，模模糊糊听见那人嘟囔了一声骏骏，他咬着嘴唇，又返回去点着吴世勋的鼻子小声说：“要是你下辈子是女人，那我就娶你。”

这一走不要紧，吴世勋跟追魂似的从餐厅追到家，蔡明骏也就一路从餐厅躲回家，进了家门灯都不敢开，扒着窗户瞅，看那人喝了整整三杯冰美式，还在打着呵欠等他。真的很不想承认——他心软了。总的来说，并非吴世勋强迫他，真要是强迫，他那股蛮力上来，这会儿吴世勋恐怕已经在医院躺着了。

温暖缺太久看来也不是好事，一声骏骏就把他打回原形。

削土豆的时候，蔡明骏想，要是吴世勋还来那就跟他好好说，告诉他如果下辈子他是女人，那自己肯定娶他，因为男人和男人谈恋爱很奇怪。可是吴世勋没来，他也被派去北京学习了。

一到北京，老天爷像跟他作对，十天有八天在下雨，他就是不想也必须得想，连春梦都做了好几场，very憋屈。

“我听说下月还要办自助餐会。”老王见他不答话，自顾自点根烟说下去，“这帮人也是有意思，来了吃一顿，走了还要吃一顿。”

“啊？”

“哦，就几个月前那什么剧组，这不要关机仪式么，又让咱们去给准备一顿。”

月黑风高之夜被抓偷听的记忆哗啦啦涌现，蔡明骏从椅子上跳起来，好像有什么东西可以确定，可是又不一定。

“老王，你……你……那什么……哎呀怎么说啊！”心脏慌得要蹦出嗓子眼。

“你冷静点说。”

“就是……就是你知不知道有个人叫吴世勋！”

“吴世勋？”

“挺高，挺帅，外国人，说话一股羊肉串口音，对了，是江总的朋友！”

“江总朋友多了去了，我哪儿知道谁是谁。”

蔡明骏一双爪子在空气里乱倒腾要比划给老王看，比划一般突然又停住，他发觉好像除了叫吴世勋还有长得挺帅这两点外，他并不知道那个人的任何信息。这算什么！骗炮吗！

 

酒店还是那个酒店，人还是那些人，连菜品都没多大变化，蔡明骏也依旧忙的晕头转向。但有个地方和上次不一样了——蔡明骏没敢去花园喘口气，他缩在餐台后面，毫无灵魂翻阅菜谱。从大清早开始，心里一直隐隐有不良预感，挺纳闷从来不在线的反射弧怎么今天准时上班了，想了半天又觉得自己想的有点儿多，不就是自助餐会吗，不就是同一个地点同一拨人吗，不就是——唉，这世上哪会有那么多巧合，还真当狗血剧演了。自我洗脑时间太长，尿急了。跟老王打过招呼，哒哒哒一路小跑去了厕所。

解决完人生大事，蔡明骏神清气爽，哼着小曲往回走。经过拐角，咣当撞上谁的后背，也不想知道对方是谁，捂着脑门就跟人鞠躬说对不起。

“骏骏？”

这羊肉串味儿的口音怎么那么耳熟啊。

抬眼一看，除了吴世勋还能有谁。蔡明骏傻眼了，可算是知道那股子不安是为什么了。也是，一早就应该猜到的，出现在剧组内部的自助餐会，并非每周固定星期几，只有晚餐时间段来灰鲸，自然还有天生一副明星长相，那么现在，吴世勋出现在这里便也就不足为奇。

“骏骏你回来啦！”

 

也不知道谁规定的，狗血剧演到结尾，男女主一定会重逢；也不知道谁规定的，重逢的场景一定会在他们初遇的地点——厕所门口？随便啦，反正离花园挺近的；也不知道谁规定的，女主必然瞠目结舌小鹿乱撞，男主则深情的凝望女主，然后说出准备已久的情话。

你看，这不就来了。

 

蔡明骏顾不上被叫小名的别扭感，bia叽一下捂住脸，默念隐身咒：“你看不见我你看不见我你看不见我你看不见我你看不见我。”

他一边嘟囔一边往后撤，距离拉出两米远，转身就要跑，然而，终究还是跟上次一样，吴世勋长手一伸，揪着他后衣领一把他捞回来。蔡明骏倒腾着爪子，气的牙痒痒。

“你能别跟拎猫崽子似的拎我吗！”他扭来扭去，吴世勋手劲奇大，好半天除了扭一身汗，领子丝毫没有放松迹象。蔡明骏放弃抵抗，两手环抱，超级不爽。

“对不起，不能放。”吴世勋说得特认真，俩眼直勾勾瞅过来，瞅的蔡明骏心里发毛。

突然想起上次他指着吴世勋鼻子时，被教育的几句话，顿时有样学样：“不礼貌，揪领子。”

“对不起，但是，不能放。”

“……”

“我有话，嗯……想说，给你。”

“你松开手我就听。”

吴世勋乖乖松了手，退后两步，深深鞠一躬，然后从内兜里掏出张纸，清了清嗓子，看一眼蔡明骏，照着纸上的话念一句：“对不起，蔡明骏，那天是我不好，我太着急了，请你别生气。我知道，我这样做会让你讨厌我，但是，我控制不住我自己，一看见你，就想亲你、抱你，因为我喜欢你，我想和你谈恋爱。”

“等——”

“我也知道，谈恋爱之前，必须要有相互了解的过程，所以，在此，我郑重的向你介绍我自己。我叫吴世勋，男，二十二岁，1994年4月12日出生于韩国首尔市，白羊座，O型血，身高一米八四，体重64公斤，喜欢吃甜食，最喜欢巧克力，家里有爸爸妈妈和哥哥，目前从事演员的工作，影迷朋友喜欢叫我白久——你也可以这样叫我——作为演员，我的私人时间很少，但我保证，我一定会抽出时间跟你约会，你喜欢吃好吃的，我带你去最好的餐厅，你喜欢喝汽水，那我带你喝最好喝的汽水，总之，你喜欢的我都给你。”

“我说完了。”

重新把纸张叠好放回内兜，吴世勋有些不敢看蔡明骏，半垂着脑袋，像做错事的小孩子。他今天没梳狼奔，栗色头发乖顺的垂下来，挡了眼睛，头顶小灯照着他半边脸，锐利的下颌线变得温柔。

蔡明骏就温柔不起来了，或者说内心very复杂，像吃了半生不熟的烤鸡胸肉那样复杂，想骂册那，可一想到这是他自己做的，只能硬生生憋回去，用师父的话来讲就是憋屈，老憋屈了。

然而吴世勋一番话真挚恳切，语调抑扬顿挫，连那股羊肉串味都少了许多。等等，这人该不会特地学来这么一段说辞吧，难得在线的反射弧让他心里咯噔一声。

要知道中国话可难学了，想当初为了说好普通话没少挨老师批评，何况吴世勋这个外国人，估计也够烦躁抑郁的，既然如此还这么吭哧吭哧去学，简直居心不良。可蔡明骏心里还挺不是滋味的。

说实话，听到中间他挺想一巴掌呼过去，然后揪着吴世勋的领子吼他既然喜欢为什么不能循序渐渐，先上车后买票你可真够时髦的，但是看见这人小奶狗一般的态度，只能别扭十足的揪裤子。

依照蔡明骏的想象画面，可以这样描述：做了坏事的小奶狗知道主人生气了，于是睁着水汪汪的眼睛，呜咽着蹭他裤脚，像是在说你别生气是我不好，我淘气也只是想让你多关注我——这样的攻势下，蔡明骏就软成一颗废菜了。

再说实话，他有一丢丢感动。小时候妈妈不要他，亲爹不管他，师父佳禾远在美国，一直都是挺孤独的活着，突然蹦出来一个人特认真的告诉他喜欢吃什么就带他去吃，喜欢喝什么就带他去喝，只要是他喜欢的，哪怕星星月亮都摘下来。

 

所以说，也不知道谁规定的，男主说完情话女主必定感动到痛哭流涕，然后原谅男主。

可能是生活这出狗血剧规定的吧，他心软了。

蔡明骏撇了撇嘴，他还是有个地方不明白。

“你不觉得男人和男人谈恋爱很奇怪吗？”

“啊？”

“嗯……你和我，男人，谈恋爱，很奇怪。”说着说着声音就没下去，因为他心软，他不想看见吴世勋失望的表情，于是他怂了。

“不奇怪，我喜欢你，不奇怪。”

……这天没法聊了，并不是在说喜欢这种事情奇怪，而是男人和男人谈恋爱很奇怪。他刨乱头发，咬着下唇琢磨更明白的说法。一拍脑门，诶，想出来了。

“男人和女人接吻，正常，男人和男人接吻，奇怪。”

这下应该懂了吧，都说的这么明白，再不懂那他也没辙了。

吴世勋抿着嘴思考了半晌，眼睛一亮，笑得虎牙都露出来：“我明白了。”

“你明白就——”

好字被柔软的唇舌堵在嘴里，这还不算什么，更猖狂的是吴世勋伸了舌头进来，小狗一样舔着上颚舔着牙齿，然后逮住蔡明骏的舌头啧啧嘬个不停，再碾过他的上下唇。对方用力过猛，他感觉像吃了辣椒，嘴巴火辣辣的疼。

“是不是不奇怪？”

蔡明骏的大脑当机了，任由吴世勋在他面前舔嘴唇，任由吴世勋笑得春光灿烂，最后，任由吴世勋搂着他脖子贴着他耳朵，用羊肉串味的普通话说：“骏骏，和我谈恋爱吧。”

 

好了，现在可以回到开头了。

大概暴击太过猛烈，蔡明骏有点儿想不起是怎么愿意跟吴世勋回家的，好像是吴世勋问他还觉不觉得奇怪，他傻乎乎点头了，吴世勋又问那要怎么样你才觉得不奇怪，他傻乎乎回答不上来，吴世勋接着说我还有办法可以试试，他继续傻乎乎的点头。

不，好像不是这样——那就是他反应过来以后暴跳如雷，想把吴世勋揍到医院，然后吴世勋扛着他就往家跑，进了门强吻他逼他脱光衣服躺平挨肏——这也太扯了吧。

总之，他一定是答应了什么，不然不会变成现在这样。

“上次，我太着急，这次，很轻。”

见他不动弹，吴世勋比划着手脚解释，这人也长得挺白，两条胳膊一片胸膛在灯光下晃得蔡明骏眼睛疼。

“如果还是奇怪，我保证，不找你。”

听见这话，蔡明骏的表情有点松动了，再仔细一琢磨，要是这人反悔食言就拍他裸照威胁他，嗯，完美。

“轻点？”

“轻点。”

蔡明骏爬上床躺平，看着天花板的吊灯，一颗心扑通扑通乱跳。吴世勋的确如他承诺的，每一个动作都很轻柔，像蝴蝶翅膀扇起的风，吹着他脸颊脖颈，又热又痒。吻上嘴巴的时候，他不太懂怎么回应，吴世勋就教他，先是勾起舌尖，而后互相缠绕，再侧了头，让吻进入的更深。学习的过程中偶尔会碰到牙齿，叮叮当当的，那人倒也不介意，只松开嘴让他喘口气然后继续。

当舌头舔到胸口时，那种热热软软的感觉害得蔡明骏呜咽了一声，还以为咬疼了他，吴世勋慌忙道歉。并不是疼啊，只是好奇怪，想打冷颤，而且尿急，可蔡明骏哪好意思说出口，红了脸不肯说话。

吴世勋明白了——不是疼，是对他的吻有感觉，他挑着眉笑起来，说道：“想叫就叫，这里只有我们。“

这人什么时候中文讲这么溜了？不等他问出口，嘴巴又一次被吻住，这回吻得更热烈，像要把他吃了一样，蔡明骏呜咽着，双手抵在吴世勋胸口，试图拉开距离好喘口气，那人却握住他的手一路向下指引。当摸上对方胯下某个东西时，蔡明骏脑子嗡的一声。那东西也太烫了吧，还是人类的东西吗，自己也有啊，可是并不觉得能有这么烫，只是觉着脸挺烫的。

“骏骏，我喜欢你。”

吻落在了小腹。

“我喜欢你，骏骏。”

吻落在了大腿、膝盖，小腿肚子。

他听不下去这种腻腻歪歪的告白，想不通男人为什么能对着男人说出这样腻歪的情话，难道真的是喜欢？所以愿意放下一切，包括自尊心。

胡思乱想的时候，手机响了，是陆远打来的，蔡明骏立马从吴世勋身底下窜出来，开玩笑，就是刀架在脖子上陆大厨的电话也必须得接。

手脚麻利迅速借起电话，他冲太平洋那一边的陆远点头哈腰。

以前他跟路远讲话都是陆远问一句他答一句，路远再问一句，他再答一句，挤牙膏似的。可现在不一样了，此时气氛古怪形势所迫，他必须得找话题磨一磨这种挺奇怪的感觉，自然，能拖到他想明白那最好。蔡明骏绞尽脑汁搜索话题，从对餐厅的现状及未来打算进行一番探讨和规划，一直讲到今天的萝卜多少钱一斤。那边陆远也纳闷了，以前没见这小子这么能说啊，怎么这会儿嘴皮子这么利索？难怪都说一日不见如隔三秋，为师很是欣慰啊。

再说说吴世勋，帅哥见蔡明骏一通电话讲不完，自己下面硬的难受，他学蔡明骏那样哒哒哒抖腿，就等这人什么时候废完话，然后把他按在床上吃个干净。

左等右等，终于等到蔡明骏挂了电话，那人回头挺心虚的冲他嘿嘿一笑，吴世勋也回给他嘿嘿一笑，当然，吴世勋要笑得更纯良更和蔼一些，还不到暴露本性的时候，得把兔子哄乖了再说。

 

润滑剂凉飕飕，蔡明骏跪趴着，撅着屁股抖了抖。白嫩白嫩的皮肤在灯光下也晃得吴世勋眼睛疼，特想在白皙上留下什么，一方面觉着好看，一方面满足他那点占有欲。

门牙搭着虎牙先是在后颈留下一圈浅浅的牙印，又咬上蝴蝶骨，咬上肩头，像一朵朵小玫瑰开在蔡明骏身上，然后一路开去吴世勋的心里。他深呼吸着，手指顶进后穴做扩张。

上一次很匆忙，甚至连润滑剂都没有，折腾的两个人都很辛苦，这次吴世勋耐下性子，直到蔡明骏不哼唧着说难受，才放进去第二根手指。

有了润滑剂的缘故，扩张的动作听上去很色情，咕啾咕啾的，听得蔡明骏想刨个坑躲起来。他连撸管都很少做，一心都是做菜做菜再做菜，如今直接产生质的飞跃，蔡明骏怂了。他抓着枕头摇着屁股，以为这样能摆脱插在身体里的异物，殊不知一番举动看的吴世勋再也沉不住气。

两个手指突然撑开后穴，吴世勋跪在他后面居高临下的放话：“你再动我现在就进去。”

“你中文什么时候说这么好了——哎呦别碰那儿！”

他挥着爪子要刨开吴世勋的手，那人一把抓住，顺便反手把住他的手沉下去握住底下半勃起那根。蔡明骏说不出话了，甚至呼吸急促，他大脑一片空白，跟着吴世勋的动作给自己撸管。

“真乖。”

耳朵被吻了吻，扩张的手指进去了三根，搅弄着肠壁。飘在半空的思绪也被搅散了，前后夹击下，他头脑发晕，身体热的像着火。

手指抽出以后，来不及闭合的后穴入口一张一翕，混着周围一圈润滑剂，像一张流口水的嘴。吴世勋扶着自己的东西抵上穴口，他弯下腰，啄了啄蔡明骏的脸颊。

“）（*#@——（！@#”

“啊？唔！”

即便手指扩张的再充分，还是比不上真刀实枪的刺激。那东西太粗了，将穴口撑得平展，还泛着红，蔡明骏忘了吴世勋刚才的放话，不住的扭屁股，叫嚷着让他出去，急的鼻尖额角直流汗。

吴世勋也急的发疯，后穴夹得紧，这人又扭来扭去，根本不让他好过。

“骏骏我求你了，你别动了……”

“出去啊……”

“别动了！”啪的一巴掌扇在屁股上，立时浮现一个红通通的五指印。

蔡明骏老实了，嘟着嘴可委屈可委屈。

我爸都没这么打过我，你还说喜欢我呢，大骗子！

后爹反应过来这一巴掌打的有点儿狠，十分狗腿的蹭过去啄着蔡明骏的嘴巴，哄他说你乖乖的别动不然咱俩都不好过，可能是这句话起了作用，也可能习惯了异物感，蔡明骏安分下来，脑袋埋进枕头，只露出两只红红的耳朵。

吴世勋缓了缓神，又退出去一些，指尖将后穴入口扒开到极致，然后挺腰彻底顶了进去。温暖紧致的包裹让他脑子迟钝了几秒，接着便慢慢的进出，一边感受那些聚涌过来的软肉，一边撸动蔡明骏那根缺少关爱的东西。

男人嘛，左不过是下半身动物，这么一通温柔对待，蔡明骏软了腰，嘴里开始哼哼唧唧，放松胯骨由着身后人肏进肏出。吴世勋挺满意，撩了把额发，放狠动作进出那个温柔乡。

保持后入式做了会儿，总感觉少了些什么，他扳着蔡明骏的肩膀把人翻了个面冲着自己，一眼看过去，插在里面的东西瞬间涨大几分——上次忽略的东西太多了，比如说蔡明骏红着眼哭鼻子的样子，比如说蔡明骏咬紧嘴唇压抑呻吟的样子，还有蔡明骏那根一晃一晃滴着水的东西。此时再叫他忍那还不如杀了他，双手按上白皙的腿根，抽出整根肉棒，再整根捅进去，循环往复，疯了一般肏着后穴。

臀肉被拍的通红，会阴也鼓胀胀的，身下人一副发情模样。吴世勋看的脑子发热，小腹发热，进出身体的东西更热，他不知道要怎么做才能更满足叫嚣着空虚的心脏，只知道用力的肏，似乎把这个人肏坏以后，那点急不可耐才能平复下去。他弯下腰，咬住发红发胀的乳尖，含在嘴里舔舐啃咬。

双重刺激下，蔡明骏终于呻吟出声。那一声犹如猫叫，细细的，撒着娇，含着情。

“啊……嗯……”

他双手软塌塌抵在吴世勋小腹，火热的手掌不仅没达到主人试图抗拒的本意，反而撩着身上人，抓来那只手放在两人连接处，让他感受正进出身体的东西，感受上面暴起的青筋。交握的两只手被体液和润滑剂染得黏糊糊，紧紧黏在一起不放开。

“你是奶黄包吗？又软又湿……”

迷迷瞪瞪看不清吴世勋用什么表情跟他说话，只听见带着粗喘的比喻句，还是这么下流的比喻句，蔡明骏内心是崩溃的。

“你……你才奶包……啊……”

“好好好，我奶包……”

松开黏糊糊的手，抓过枕头垫在蔡明骏腰下，接着掐住膝盖窝提起他双腿，整个人几乎对折。

“睁开眼睛……”

听他话睁开眼睛，看见的便是那样粗的东西捅在后穴，吴世勋故意放慢动作，甚至将整根肉棒抽出来，蹭着柔软的囊袋，戳着松垮的后穴入口，一番动作色情的很。必要时刻必要手段，现在要做的就是让蔡明骏乖乖挨肏，别再抵抗他，要听他的话，所以，再色情也不过是调情。

蔡明骏看不下去，侧过头试图躲开太过淫乱的画面，躲开上方过于炽热的视线，可是躲不过发痒流水的身体，何况那人接连说出来的荤话更是像张网裹住他。蔡明骏觉得自己又要摔下悬崖粉身碎骨了。

他挺满意蔡明骏的反应，调情也调够了，复而重新捅进去。捅的很深，硬胀的顶端恰好顶上凸起，又磨着凸起画圈揉压，几次重复下来，蔡明骏蜷着脚趾射了出来。

也是没想到这人会射的这么快，吴世勋愣了愣，抱起蔡明骏让他跨坐在自己身上。骑乘位只会进的更深，蔡明骏受不了，夹紧后穴，小兔子一样窝在他怀里，脑袋枕着他的肩膀，嘴巴就刚好贴上耳朵，吚吚呜呜的呻吟堪比暴击，吴世勋拍了拍手里的臀肉，说道：“别夹了，我会射的……”

“……”

“什么？”

“……流氓……”

都被肏成这样还嘴硬，太戳他萌点了。双手捧着软乎乎的脸颊，特别认真特别真诚的“反驳”蔡明骏：“我是世勋，叫我世勋……”

“不叫……”

好，不叫是吧。猛地顶胯按住凸起，再问一句还不叫，那就再顶一下，顶得蔡明骏手脚发软，呻吟声都带了哭腔。

“叫不叫？”

“……世……世勋……啊……不要……了……难……难受……唔……”

再要他也忍不住了。放倒怀里的人，他开始最后一波冲击。趋近射精时，几乎如同打桩一般往蔡明骏的身体里钉。汗水滴在白皙胸口，啪嗒啪嗒，精液便如潮水涌进身体，小小窄窄的肉道根本存不住过多的精液，堵住的东西离开后，立时从松垮的后穴流出来。蔡明骏的下体泥泞一片。

 

瘫在浴缸里享受帅哥送上的后续清理，他刚才没控制住自己，好像有点放浪形骸了，思及此，脸红的不像话。帅哥只当没看见，因为捅刀的话保不齐要挨上一肘子。他腻在蔡明骏耳朵边，撒娇一样嘀咕着骏骏我喜欢你你喜欢我吗。

“我讨厌你……”

“啊？”

“讨厌你那么叫我……”

推开那颗挺烦人的脑袋，蔡明骏抱着膝盖缩成一团。

“小蔡？明骏？蔡哥？”

“叫我蔡大厨。”小身板挺得贼直溜，骄傲的像小公鸡。

“得嘞，蔡大厨！”

再次声明，请不要说带着羊肉串味的方言，谢谢。

 

拍摄结束便进入后期剪辑制作阶段，吴世勋入了股的制作公司承包本次电影制作，吴老板假公济私，打着监工的名义，做着撩汉的事。

现在，他坐在灰鲸，等着他那道明尼克斯烤鹌鹑伴火鸡胸肉佐千岛酱。接到单子的蔡大厨眼角一抽，叫来服务员把单子递过去：“灰鲸没有这道菜。”

“可这是吴先生的单。”

眼睛滴溜溜转一圈，蔡明骏计上心头，唰唰唰写了张小纸条，让服务员送回去。

急不可耐望穿秋水的帅哥没等来明尼克斯烤鹌鹑伴火鸡胸肉佐千岛酱，只等来蔡大厨亲手写的小纸条，顿时委屈的像小奶狗，嘟着嘴磨磨唧唧打开看，看完眼睛立马亮起来，站直身子笑呵呵冲服务员道谢，扭头就往门口走，走一半又返回来，掏出笔在那张纸条底下唰唰唰写了几笔，叮嘱服务员务必交给蔡大厨，然后特潇洒的甩甩头，坐上大奔走人。

 

至于纸条上到底写了什么，那只有大明星和大厨师才知道咯╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
